It Can't Be True
by Spannie
Summary: Harry and Cedric were in a relationship during 4th Year but when Cedric died Harry discovered he was pregnant. He ran away to America with Dean Thomas and Amos Diggory, until now things have happened that will change their lives forever. Mpreg and slash,
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Harry and Cedric Diggory were together and very much in love. A fact that was known only to them, Dean Thomas and Amos Diggory. Dean and Harry had been best friends since they were children and Amos had always known that Harry and Cedric were in love with each other so when Cedric died and Harry discovered he was pregnant both of them offered him their support. Harry gave birth to triplets on December 25th 2005 and named them Sienna, Cody and Todd. The triplets lived with their grandfather during his time at Hogwarts and after Sirius was killed Harry and Amos had had enough of being used and manipulated as well as losing everyone they ever loved. They ran away to America and changed their names to Simon Thomas (Amos) and Alexander Black (Harry)

Dean was very much in love with Seamus Finnegan but he was killed at the end of their 6th year in a terrible fight against Voldemort. Harry had come back at his best friend's plea to help in the fight and he finally destroyed Voldemort before returning to America with Dean at his side. There was nothing left for either of them in England and they both knew it. Dean later found out that he was pregnant and Harry asked his best friend to marry him. They both knew that the other would never love anyone enough again to marry them so they married each other to observe propriety and to give their children the stable family life they all needed. Dean later gave birth to twins who he named Samantha and Luka.

The family lived together at the Diggory/Potter ranch in Los Angeles. The children all knew the truth and called their birth fathers dad and their 'adoptive' father papa. Harry became an Empathic Healer and Dean became an Auror and they quickly became friends with Matt Williams (also an Auror), who became the children's uncle and godfather as well as Harry and Dean's closest confidante and friend.

Now, 15 years after Harry and Amos had left England and the triplets were nearing their 16th birthday, Matt had received a mission in England. He had to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts job at Hogwarts because there was some form of dark conspiracy going on and the American Government believed that these people were now trying to murder the American Minister for magic and his two top Aurors/Body Guards and the best American Healer: Matt, Dean and Alex (Harry) respectively. Alex and Dean were safe but the Minister was not so Matt took the mission. He also persuaded his friends to let the children go to Hogwarts with him too, to make his story even more believable.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"Matt, promise me you'll take care of the kids for me! No one can know the truth about them do you get that. They're Cody, Todd and Sienna Black and their adoptive brother and sister Luka and Samantha Thomas. Promise me you'll protect them Matt!" Harry ordered his best friend. Dean had already said goodbye to the children and Matt and was now at work but Harry had the day off and was at home when Matt came to collect the children.

"Harry you know you can trust me to protect the kids. Talking about kids, SIENNA, TODD, CODY, LUKA, SAMANTHA, GET DOWN HERE NOW WE NEED TO BE GOING!!!" The children ran down the stairs levitating their things behind them. Harry hugged all of them before kissing Sienna's forehead gently. The children all knew that she was Harry's favourite even though they were all treated the same, just as they knew that Luka was Dean's and Cody Amos's. Amos hugged all the children tightly too before reminding Matt to keep their cover and then Matt and the children left for England.

"I hope we're doing the right thing Amos!"

"I know we are Harry! The children have a right to know their heritage and Hogwarts is a large part of that heritage." Amos said and hugged Harry. Both were crying silently at the thought of not seeing the children again for nearly 4 months when they had been a constant in their lives ever since their birth. The pair hadn't done anything since that night if it wasn't in the best interest of the triplets and later the twins.

Sienna was looking out of the window of their compartment of the Hogwarts Express thinking about her dad and longing to be home with him, her papa and grandpa again. She was terrified of going to Hogwarts no matter what her Uncle Matt said. Cody and Todd didn't understand how scary it would be for here, they were still able to always be together but she wasn't. Girls and boys were separated at Hogwarts, which meant that she and her brothers wouldn't be able to share a bedroom like they used to do. She knew it was strange and her dad had tried to give her a separate bedroom at home but she always felt safest at home when she was with her brothers. She was also terrified that she would slip and say something about her true parentage and her parents would be hunted down and forced to return to Hogwarts, a place neither ever wanted to see again. However, she was jolted out of her musings when the Express arrived at Hogsmeade. It was August 28th and they had come early so that Matt could get settled, thus they were met by the entirety of Hogwarts teaching staff.

"Mr Williams I presume?" A tall man with silver hair and a beard with half moon spectacles asked.

"Yeah that's me! May I ask who you are?" Matt asked

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of this institution. I presume these are the children we were told were to accompany you? We had presumed that you would leave them in London at the Leaky Cauldron and not bring them here until September 1st."

"I'm sorry but I would never leave the children alone. Oh they're perfectly trustworthy and capable of looking after themselves but I wouldn't want to risk being on the business end of Alexander Black's wand if he discovered that I left his children in London unprotected, especially now when they could be used to get to him as he is one of the targets of this assassination plot that I am here to investigate."

"I see. Well children let me introduce you to your teachers. As you know I am the headmaster Professor Dumbledore. This is my Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor Professor Minerva McGonagall. This lady here is our new Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw Professor Lily Potter (the children and Matt have to stifle a horrified gasp). This lady here is the Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff House Professor Pomona Sprout. These fine gentlemen are our Potions Professors and Heads of Slytherin House Professors Severus Snape and Sirius Black (the newcomers had once again to stifle a gasp). This lady here is Professor Arabella Sinistra who teaches Astronomy. This is Professor Ronald Weasley, our new Flight Instructor. You of course know Professor Williams for Defence Against the Dark Arts and this is his assistant Professor Seamus Finnegan (Luka and Samantha could not help but gasp at this). Professor Rubeus Hagrid teaches care of Magical Creatures and Professor Remus Lupin teaches Ancient Runes. Professor James Potter teaches Arithmancy (again the newcomers had to stifle a gasp) and Muggle Studies is taught by Professor Hermione Weasley. Divination is taught by Professor Sybil Trelawney and finally, Physical Education, a new subject is taught by Professor Cedric Diggory." It was all Sienna, Todd and Cody could do to stop themselves from demanding from Cedric and the others outright why they had abandoned Harry but they knew that would open a can of worms that they didn't dare to open. Sienna took a deep breath and moved forward.

"My name's Sienna Black and these are my brothers Todd and Cody. We're triplets and are going into our 5th Year. These are our step brother and sister Luka and Samantha Thomas, both 13 and going into their 3rd Year." Sienna said before letting Matt take over.

"Yes well, the children and I are tired and I must write a letter to my friends to let them know we arrived safely so if you could please show us to our room?" The Headmaster nodded and led them to their rooms; the likeness of the triplets to Harry Potter went completely unnoticed.


End file.
